


你想吃糖吗

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，全职文手a×职场白领o
Relationships: moonsun - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	你想吃糖吗

文星伊是金容仙刚合租几个月的室友，相处的其实很不错，但是金容仙最近有意躲着文星伊。

她发现自己对文星伊的免疫力太差了，哪怕一直在用抑制剂也没有更好的效果，在文星伊面前她是个alpha，如果不找到解决方法，她很快就要暴露自己。

文星伊年初招室友的时候金容仙就被这里的环境给吸引，然后回复帖子，不断聊天沟通最后才达成协议见面签合约，房子室友租金每样她都过分满意，导致她撒了一个弥天大谎。

文星伊只招alpha的室友，因为不容易制造麻烦，这是前提条件。偏偏金容仙是个omega，但是在一切条件都合适的情况下，她选择了昧良心骗文星伊。

在知道自己不太好控制两个人的相处之后，金容仙现在作为麻烦本身，已经有点寝食难安。

她怎么就那么花痴啊，看见美女就饥渴难耐，暗恋就暗恋吧，怎么连自己信息素都控制不住。

啊真是的。

这个星期就是每月定时发情期了，一次比一次更多的剂量对过两天即将到来的儿童节，金容仙突然充满了恐惧。

文星伊很真诚地邀请她陪自己过儿童节，不在哪就在家。

金容仙甚至没有心思多想为什么两个二十好几的人了还有庆祝儿童节，而是在和文星伊独处聊天会不会暴露自己是omega的这个问题上犯了难。

她记得自己第一次回复是：“看看要不要加班……”太蹩脚了，太丢脸了。

文星伊还友好提出解决方案：“没关系啊，迟点回家就当吃夜宵了。”

金容仙坐在自己的办公桌前烦躁地抓头发，她到底要不要答应文星伊。儿童节有什么好过啊。

这一纠结就纠结到了六一当天，这天上班金容仙特意早起了，是为了不和文星伊碰面，刚出房间门就撞上文星伊。

“早上好~”文星伊看起来心情很不错。

“嗯……早上好。”

“容你有什么想吃的吗，我正好在做早餐。”

“和你一样的就好，谢谢。”

“嗯好。”

在吃早餐的时候金容仙连看都不敢看文星伊，一直低头喝豆浆，喉咙都有点齁的慌。

“容。”

“嗯？”

“晚上能空出时间吗？”

金容仙噎了噎，要死了要死了，内心吐槽着却不得不抬头看向文星伊，结果一对视就发现对方正笑盈盈地看着她。

“那个我……尽量……”

“太好了。”

金容仙上班之后懊恼地敲着脑袋，你是不是也太没定力了金容仙，晚上要是发情期来了让文星伊知道你是个omega的话，房子都没得住了。

到时候都被赶出家门面都见不到还暗恋什么啊暗恋。

可是……她知道文星伊前两天买的投影仪到货了，应该挺期待她答应的吧，要是拒绝了文星伊岂不是要失望。

要不然就再多吃点抑制的药吧，剩下的应该还够。

金容仙下班先吞了两粒抑制药丸，然后到家之后再吞两粒，怎么样都应该够了。

“回来了？准备了不少垃圾食品，炸鸡和啤酒怎么样？”

酒！金容仙心中顿时警铃大作：“啊……我不太能喝酒。”

“抱歉？那可口可乐怎么样？”文星伊正要从冰箱拿啤酒听见金容仙的话之后把啤酒防火墙换出了几听可乐。

“这个可以，谢谢。”

金容仙看到客厅被布置得很有趣，茶几上都是五颜六色的小零食，还有大个大个的波板糖。她吃惊于文星伊居然这么有仪式感。

“星伊？这太麻烦了吧……”金容仙还看到一个巧克力叠叠乐。

“其实今天不只是儿童节，还是我们认识的第一百天，就想说庆祝一下……”文星伊不好意思地挠挠脸，“是不是太幼稚了？”

金容仙听到这话脸颊和耳垂瞬间红了，庆祝一百天，我不会要被表白了吧？文星伊的性取向是同性吗？那该怎么办啊我。

就在金容仙内心小鹿乱撞还没反应回来的时候，文星伊见她迟迟没有反应变不安地说：“果然还是太傻了……早知道你不喜欢就不弄这些乱七八糟的了。”

“啊不会！”金容仙突然反应回来急忙回答，说出来才惊觉自己太大声了，立马抬手捂住了嘴，眼睛亮亮的，“我很喜欢，真的！”

文星伊这才提起嘴角：“那太好了。”

然后她们边捧着炸鸡喝爆米花边看电影，聊天唱k，开开心心地嗨了一晚上。

凌晨金容仙瘫到床上才反应回来，就真的只是庆祝，没有要表白的意思……虽然过程足够开心到忘记这茬事，但是现在回想一下稍微有点失落……好难得这么放松，一想到文星伊这种浪漫以后给她的伴侣就开始嫉妒了。

但金容仙没有纠结太久，她倒头就睡的本领是失眠良药，几分钟时间不到她就已经睡着了。

半夜。

金容仙被热醒了，闭着眼睛摸索着空调遥控器，心中暗骂自己又手贱开了定时。

拿到遥控器眯着眼在微弱荧光下找降温键，结果发现空调压根没管，还在正常运行。

“怎么回事？口干舌燥的，全身还发热……”金容仙放下遥控器，坐起来拿水喝，喝了一杯下去才发觉不对劲。

她不会是……发情了吧。

昨天晚上因为太嗨而忘记了要多吃两粒药，啊！

金容仙摸了摸逐渐发烫的脸，认命开了灯翻找剩下不多的抑制剂。

为了让自己早上能准时上班，她打开了药瓶一次性把剩下的四粒药丸全都吃了。

结果等了十分钟不见一点缓解。

她从床上弹起来，又趴到床头柜拿起空药瓶放在眼前仔仔细细地看了三遍。

“维生素c？”

药呢？金容仙昏着头打开各个柜子开始翻找，可怎么找都没找到，翻过一遍房间之后她开始急了，明显感觉到心跳加速，大脑快失控。

不是……不在这……这里也没有……

“啊！”金容仙完全抓狂，翻到的都是感冒药和褪黑素。床头柜和几个柜子里的抽屉都被她扯到地上，弄得满地都是东西。

“怎么办……”她快撑不住了。

金容仙推倒一堆东西的动静不小，没过几分钟文星伊就敲了金容仙的房间门。

“容？你需要帮忙吗？怎么这么大声音？”

“不……我没事你去睡觉吧……”金容仙声音都在发颤。

这个时候文星伊居然醒了，出大问题……

但是文星伊没听她的话，还是开门进来了。

“怎么了？”一进门就是扑面而来的omega信息素，直接窜上了文星伊的脑门。

“我……难受……”文星伊一进门的气味直接让金容仙失控，她双腿夹着的被子被捂的极热。

文星伊掰开金容仙死死掐着自己的手才发现已经有了血迹。

睡裙都不用看，金容仙的姿势可以清楚看见已经湿濡的内裤底。

“要不然我帮你吧？”文星伊这个时候都还在欲擒故纵，完全没有换了室友药的罪恶感。

“不不不……我其实不是……想骗你，你出去吧，我……”金容仙的理智就剩这么拒绝的一丝丝了。

文星伊的手蹭上金容仙的脸：“可是好烫……真的不要吗？”

文星伊的声音带着诱惑，她的信息素蔓延到金容仙身上。

金容仙即刻崩盘，终于被本性给吞没。

“呜呜呜……求你……”

“求我？求我什么？”文星伊指尖从金容仙的嘴角一路向下游离到胸口，“说清楚一点。”

“好想要……求求你给我。”金容仙已经攀上文星伊的肩了，她颤抖着哭，是一只得不到满足的猫。

文星伊一只手扶着金容仙的腰一只手揉着金容仙的大腿，指尖缠缠绵绵：“这是对你骗我你是alpha的惩罚，以后还撒谎吗？”

“不……不撒谎……”金容仙的牙齿咬在了文星伊的侧颈上，“帮帮我，星伊，我太难受了……”

“好。”

文星伊嘴上一边应声着，手上就撩开了金容仙的胸扣，本身就穿着吊带裙的金容仙一下子更加色情。

omega信息素的吸引差点让吃了抑制剂文星伊都把持不住被支配。

这个女人就是催情的药。

文星伊解开扣子之后没有继续脱反而顺着腹部延到双腿之间，轻轻拨开那一层薄布，粘稠晶莹的液体就沾上了她的手。

“太湿了……你忍了多久啊？”文星伊明知道大部分的锅再自己身上还上忍不住要调戏一下。

金容仙被碰到的一瞬间条件反射地夹住腿：“痒……”

在穴口的手没有被影响轻而易举的就找到了入口，探进去的时候几乎就是被滑进去的，金容仙的身体完全做好了准备。

文星伊突然又笑了：“你收那么紧干嘛？”

两根手指被内壁紧紧包裹，还被夹了两下。生理上的勾引挑逗已经不要更让人血液沸腾。

“快点……”

这时候的金容仙不仅仅是饥渴难耐了，她双手胡乱扒着文星伊的衣服，大腿内侧蹭着放在下面的手没停。

大脑一片混乱，只有兽欲控制着身体。

“发情的普通变态~”文星伊没有耐性地搅动两下就抽出手指，“你这么撩拨我是真的把持不住的，温柔不适合现在的你，待会别跟现在一样咬着嘴唇，会破的。”

金容仙听不进去太多的话，眼神迷乱地不对焦，只知道自己似乎应该张开双腿了。

“放松，我进来了。”

被进入的瞬间金容仙就禁声了，疼得倒吸凉气，等一会适应之后才扭着胯在找最舒服的位置。

“嘶……”平常金容仙要这么主动她也不用费尽心机搞昨晚那么一出了。

“呃嗯……”金容仙一条腿被架起，这样更容易找到位置。

当被又准又狠地顶撞到那个敏感且隐秘的入口时，金容仙疼到连喘息都带上哭腔：“你轻点……”

“好。”

文星伊嘴上应着好，但还是没有放松，她的alpha本性让她疯狂想要把身下的人一次性占为己有。

“呜……”金容仙咬死了下嘴唇，眼角的泪是自然而然就流下来了，她的指甲都快嵌进文星伊的肩胛骨。

就在文星伊迷情乱意情不自已的时候，她突然看到金容仙紧缩的身子和委屈又不敢大叫的表情。

啧，还不行。

文星伊理智回升叹口气，咬着牙想要退出来。

金容仙似乎感觉到文星伊想要退出的动作，一下扣住了文星伊的腰：“别……”

“嗯？”文星伊一愣。

“别出去……你可以进来。”

文星伊知道金容仙是被情欲冲昏了头脑，轻声安慰道：“乖，现在还不行。”

金容仙摇摇头小声啜泣着：“我就是……有点怕疼而已。”

“容，你要明白你现在只是发情而不是喝断片，到时候要记得对我负责。”

她被金容仙像考拉抱树一样扣着动弹不得，多忍住的这一会已经是极限了。

“啊……”金容仙喘息着感受痛与欢愉，在本性里肆意横行的占有欲瞬间获得满足。

“再放松点才不会那么疼，这可是你自己咬着不放的，”文星伊拨开金容仙因为汗水粘到额前的碎发，“喜欢吗？”

“……喜欢。”金容仙皱着眉，眼神不知道瞥向了哪个微弱的光源，恍恍惚惚的。

“喜欢什么？看着我回答。”文星伊托起金容仙的下巴，强迫身下的人和自己对视。

金容仙盯着文星伊的眼睛十多秒，笑了：“喜欢……你啊。”

这个笑有点傻气还很甜，直接把文星伊的心都给甜化了。

发情期前前后后有五天的时间，等这次过去，得好好整理一下她和金容仙的关系。

文星伊撩起挡在眼前的刘海，还成了结，后果有点不好收拾呢。

第二天早上文星伊刚帮金容仙请了假，转身就被金容仙迷迷糊糊缠上了。

“还难受呢？”

“嗯……”

“一直用抑制剂度过发情期，副作用你身体吃不消的，”文星伊散发信息素给金容仙降降火，“还好几天呢，累了也只能再坚持一下。”

金容仙感受到了自己alpha的吻，一时心安，也没力气再回话，只能哼哼两声表示自己明白。

文星伊捧着金容仙柔软的脸颊揉搓：“好乖。”

第六天金容仙从床上爬起来之后还有些茫然。身体的酸痛在提醒她这五天和文星伊待在床上都干了什么。

……

文星伊被金容仙的动静给吵醒：“醒了？肚子饿吗？”

“……饿。”怎么就这么平静啊啊啊啊！

文星伊捞金容仙回到被窝里：“那再躺会，我让我妹妹做好饭十点送过来，还有半多小时。”

“你你你妹妹？”

“嗯，她也是个omega，比较了解这之后应该吃点什么补一补。”

金容仙听到这句话涨红了脸，有些语无伦次：“那我上班……请假的……”

“帮你请了，理由是发情期，有一周。”

金容仙现在只想把头埋到床底：“那你的日更文……”

“本来是抽着时间打算更的，但我才下床半个小时你就不安分了，所以我又只好请了假。”文星伊摸着昨晚刚给金容仙洗过的头发，柔软又顺滑，手感不错。

“也是……”

“是。”

天啊！她和文星伊的合照发过ins，还是合租的第一天，被文星伊粉丝误会还手忙脚乱地澄清了！金容仙终于承受不住钻回被子里，并且再也不愿意从里面出来。

在文星伊多次劝吃饭无果之后，她只得哄人道歉：“好了，我知道把你的药换了是我不对，你先吃饭咱们再谈好不好？”

文星伊拍了半天棉被才听见一个幽怨的声音从里面传出来：“你什么时候知道我是omega的？”

“大概一个月两个月前？你实在是不懂得隐藏自己，经常早上都能闻到你的信息素，看你不想说我都假装没发现。”

“那还不是因为你只招alpha当室友，我也不想骗你的，而且你又……太过分了！”

“谁让你躲着我的？我要是不想让你住下去，之前就会把你赶走了还等到现在？不仅是个骗子还躲躲藏藏的，到底谁更过分？”

“就就算我骗了你，那也不能……”金容仙忍不住掀开被子对峙。

“先不说这个了，我问你，想不想不交房租？”文星伊真诚的眼神盯着金容仙。

“想……啊怎么突然说这个，别转移话题。”

“那和我在一起怎么样？”文星伊拍拍床，“这个房子是我爸妈的，他们说要我有了伴侣之后就把这个房子送我当婚房。 ”

“婚，婚房？”金容仙结结巴巴地重复了一遍。

“好了不逗你了。”

叮咚――叮咚――

“啊，妹妹可能提前来了，我去开门你再休息会儿，要是实在站不起来就在床上吃也行。”

文星伊换好衣服打开房间门又顿住：“容啊。”

“怎么了？”金容仙回应得有些慌张，她还在回味文星伊刚刚的那番话。

“你想吃糖吗？”

“嗯，想。”

――――END――――


End file.
